omgiamwerewolffandomcom_he-20200214-history
מתנות- נוקמות שחורות
נוקמות שחורות ' ' Arion's Burden (Black Fury Rank 1) ' ' The Black Furies had many tribeswomen among the ancient Scythians, who were renowned for their use of cavalry. During their battles with other Garou tribes, the Furies often surprised their enemies by showing that they too could employ cavalry, thanks to this Gift. Most animals shy away from creatures of high Rage, and even the Glabro form tended to make a werewolf heavier than the horse could handle. But this Gift perfectly calms the mount's mind and makes the Black Fury as light as a child to it. It is taught by an avatar of Pegasus. System: ' ' זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: -- כנגד: עלות: -- השפעה: סוסים לא מפחדים מהדמות ויכולים לשאת אותה גם בצורת קרינוס כאילו הייתה עדיין בצורת אדם. רוח מלמדת: פגסוס ' ' Breath of the Wyld (Black Fury Rank 1) ' ' As the Furies see it, the problem with most humans (and some Garou) is that they have forgotten that the energy of Creation is nourishing, refreshing and ever present. With this Gift, the Black Fury may intill a feeling of vitality and life in a living being. A spirit servant of Pegasus teaches this Gift. System: ' ' זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: למקבלת ההשפעה של מתנה זאת יש 1+ לכל בדיקה מנטאלית לסצינה אחת. סף הכניסה לפרנזי גדל ב- 1. רוח מלמדת: פגסוס ורוחות ויילד. ' ' Eve's Blessing (Black Fury, Child of Gaia Rank 1) ' ' Childbirth is a risky thing in these dangerous times, and the Children cannot stand to see unnecessary suffering. This Gift allows the Garou to improve a mother's chances of surviving a birth, as well as keeping the newborn free of disease for a short time. This Gift is taught by a Cow spirit System: The Child of Gaia need only lay her hands on the mother-to-be's abdomen and spend a Gnosis point; this can be done even during labour. For the next week, the mother and child are treated as having an extra dot of Stamina each, for the purposes of surviving childbirth and resisting illness or the like. If the mother is pregnant with multiple children, the Garou must spend one Gnosis point per child to protect them all; however, in the process of invoking this Gift, the Child will automatically learn how many children are to be born and can adjust his Gnosis expenditure accordingly. The Gift can be used on wolves (althought its less necessary); the Gnosis point spent will protect the entire litter for three days. זמן : פעולה דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: משפר את החוסן של האם והעובר\ים כנגד מחלות וכאב. רוח מלמדת: פרה ' ' Heightened Senses (Lupus, Black Fury Rank 1) ' ' The Garou may vastly increase her sensory input for a short time. When in Homid or Glabro form, her senses become as sharp as those of a wolf, while in her wolf forms, her senses become preternaturally potent. This gift is taught by Wolf-spirits. System: זמן : אפס דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: מעלה את תכונת ההבחנה ב 2 לסצינה. מאפשר שימוש בחושי זאב גם בצורת אנוש רוח מלמדת: זאב ' ' Man's Skin (Black Fury Rank 1) ' ' There are simply some places where women are not allowed in the Dark Medieval world. This Gift allows a Black Fury to circumvent those rules; a women might not be allowed to serve as a soldier, but a man may do so easily. The Fury using this Gift effectively changes gender in the eyes of onlookers; her features and build become decidedly more masculine, and her garb adapts to that of a man (although of the same social class - a peasant's frock won't become a baron's doublet). Her hair, eye and skin colour remain the same. The end result is a man who shows a slight family resemblence to the Fury, but is a much more effective deceit than a haircut and change of clothes. This Gift is taught by an Ancestor spirit, often one who needed to dress like a man to accomplish her own ends. System: The change even withstands cursory tactile contact, although heavy or violent contact will reveal the truth. Man's Skin is entirely illusory in nature - as a "male" the Fury cannot impregnant another woman, nor should she lose her child if pregnant. ' ' זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: כריזמה + הונאה (תוקף) כנגד: יכולת גילוי עלות: -- השפעה: הדמות עוטה מראה של גבר. רוח מלמדת: אמהות ' ' Moonshadow (Black Fury Rank 1 - Moon-Daughters) ' ' By calling on their kinship with Luna, the Daughter may use a moonlight to smooth the way between worlds. The Fury may substitute moonlight for a mirror, making themselves one with the light itself. This Gift is taught by a Lune. System: ' ' זמן : פעולה דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: -- השפעה: הדמות יכולה לעבור לאומברה דרך אור ירח ולא צריכה משטח רפלקטיבי. תחת אור ירח המעטפת חלשה בנקודה אחת עבור הדמות. רוח מלמדת: משרת של הירח ' ' Mother's Touch (Theurge, Black Fury, Children of Gaia Rank 1) ' ' The Garou is able to heal the wounds of others, aggravated or otherwise, simply by laying hands over the afflicted area. The Garou may not heal herself with the Gift. This Gift is taught by a Unicorn-spirit. System: Even battle scars may be cured in this manner, but this must be done in the same scene the scar was obtained and requires the expenditure of a Gnosis point. There is no limit to how many times this may be used on a person, but each use requires a Gnosis point. ' ' זמן : פעולה דירוג: תבונה + רפואה כנגד: 5 עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: על כל נקודה מעל 5 הדמות מרפאת רמת נזק אחת מדמות אחרת. ניתן לרפא כך גם נזק כסף. הדמות לא יכולה לרפא את עצמה. רוח מלמדת: חד קרן ' ' Sense Wyld (Black Fury Rank 1) ' ' The Garou invoking this Gift may sense Wyld energies or spirits in the nearby area. This Gift is taught by a Wyld-spirit System: ' ' זמן : פעולה דירוג: הבחנה + חידות (מגן) כנגד: יכולת הסתרה עלות: -- השפעה: נותן לחוש בנוכחות והשפעת ווילד בסביבה הקרובה של הדמות. לא מגלה יצורים בלתי נראים אבל כן מצביע על נוכחות באזור הכללי. רוח מלמדת: רוח ווילד כלשהיא ' ' Sense Wyrm (Black Fury Rank 1) ' ' The Garou can sense manifestations of the Wyrm in the nearby area. This Gift involves a mystical sense, not a visual or olfactory image, although Garou using this Gift are likely to say, "This place stinks of the Wyrm." This power requires active concentration. This Gift is taught by any spirit servant of Gaia. System: זמן : פעולה דירוג: הבחנה + הכרת העל טבעי כנגד: יכולות הסתרה עלות: -- השפעה: מאפשר לחוש בנוכחות השפעות של התולע. לא מגלה יצורים בלתי נראים אבל כן מצביע על נוכחות באזור הכללי. רוח מלמדת: משרת של גאיה ' ' Curse of Aeolus (Black Fury Rank 2) ' ' The Garou summons an eerie, chilling fog to shroud the landscape, unnerving her enemies. The Garou can see through the fog, but others will have trouble navigating the mists. This Gift is taught by a spirit servant of Aeolus, the fog totem spirit. System: ' ' זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: נוסיס כנגד: המעטפת במקום עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: מזמן ערפל סמיך. למעט הדמות (ובני להקתה), כל הנוכחים מורידים 5 מכל בדיקת הבחנה (כולל ריח ושמיעה) ולא רואים יותר משלושה מטר .הערפל מתפזר אחרי מספר דקות. רוח מלמדת: ערפל ' ' Touch of the Muse (Black Fury Rank 2) ' ' With the Gift, the Black Fury invokes the spirits of art and artifice, calling the favour of the Muses to herself for a time. She can call upon any of the nine muses to help her in any endeavor that falls within their spheres - singing, dancing, history, seduction or oration. This Gift is taught by any spirit servant of the Muses. System: ' ' זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: -- השפעה: הדמות מזמנת את המוזות לתת השראה בנושא אשר נופל תחת התחום שלהן. רוח מלמדת: משרת של המוזות (ויילד) ' ' Trail of Pain (Black Fury Rank 2) ' ' First developed by the Amazons of Diana camp, this Gift allows the user to sense persons in agony. The Amazons use this Gift to uncover individuals suffering abuse. Other Black Furies use this Gift to track the abusers after wounding them. This Gift is taught by a spirit servant of Pegasus. System: The Fury can sense any living being in tremendous pain, physical or emotional, within 100 meters. The user senses only the general direction and urgency, but that's typically enough for an angry Black Fury. ' ' זמן: טקס קצר דירוג: הבחנה + אמפטיה (תוקף) כנגד: יכולות הסתרה עלות: -- השפעה: הדמות מודעת לתחושות כאב כבד ברדיוס סביבה. השימוש במתנה זאת במקומות של כאב רב במיוחד עשוי להעניק לדמות מספר נקודות זעם זמניות, לעיתים גם לגרור פרנזי. רוח מלמדת: פגסוס ' ' Bacchantes' Rage (Black Fury Rank 3) ' ' When deep in the wilds, the Black Furies can use this Gift to inflict extra damage. Even the toughest Get have walked away with a battle scar due to the effects of this potent Gift - and some haven't walked away at all. This Gift is taught by a Wyld spirit. System: ' ' זמן : אפס דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1+ זעם השפעה: על כל נקודת זעם מוסיפה הדמות נקודת נזק שאי אפשר לספוג להתקפה אחת אשר בדיוק פגעה. בתור הבא צריכה הדמות להוציא נקודת כוח רצון או להיכנס לפרנזי רוח מלמדת: רוח ווילד כלשהי ' ' Coup De Grace (Black Fury Rank 3) ' ' The Garou studies her foe, seeking the best place to land a blow, then sets herself up to deliver a devastating attack the following turn. This Gift is taught by an Owl spirit. System: זמן : פעולה דירוג: הבחנה + רפואה כנגד: עמידות עלות: 1 כוח רצון השפעה: הדמות בוחנת את היריב שתקף אותה או חבר להקה שלה במשך פעולה שלמה, בפעולה הבאה שלה יכולה הדמות לתקוף ולקבל +3 לנזק כנגד יריב זה. ההתקפה שמקבלת את הבונוס צריכה לבוא מיד אחרי הפעולה של הפעלת המתנה, אם מחכים ההשפעה של המתנה פגה ויש לבחון את היריב שנית. יש לבצע את הבחינה הזאת כל פעם מחדש על מנת לקבל את הבונוס. רוח מלמדת: ינשוף ' ' Flames of Hestia (Black Fury Rank 3) ' ' By invoking this Gift, the Fury can produce white flames around her hands. These flames purify whatever they touch; cleansing tainted food or water. They will also help cure any damage caused by things of the Wyrm, and when used in hand to hand combat, the Gift inflicts great harm upon the creatures of the Wyrm. This Gift is taught by any spirit Servant of Hestia. System: ' ' זמן : פעולה דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: מרפא 3 רמות של נזק אשר נגרם מרעלים, קרינה או זיהום כלשהו. יצורי תולע שהדמות נוגעת בהם מקבלים 3 נקודות נזק בנוסף לנזק ההתקפה. רוח מלמדת: משרת של הסטיה ' ' Visceral Agony (Black Fury Rank 3) ' ' The Garou turns her claws into barbed talons dripping with black venom. The pain caused by these claws is excruciating. The Gift is taught by a pain spirit. System: זמן : פעולה דירוג: חוסן + רפואה כנגד: עמידות (רעלים או כאב, מה שיותר גבוה) עלות: 1 זעם השפעה: מי שנפגע ממתנה זאת חווה כאבים איומים ומקבל 2- לדירוגי כל הפעולות שלו (לא כולל דירוג ספיגה) בנוסף לנזק הרגיל של התקפת הטפרים. המתנה מכסה את טפרי הדמות ברעל אשר נשאר עליהם עד סוף הסצנה. לא ניתן לעשות ברעל שימושים אחרים. דרוג ההגנה מפני מתנה זאת הוא דירוג העמידות של הקורבן בתוספת בונוסים נגד רעלים או בונוסים נגד כאב, מה שהכי גבוה אבל לא שניהם יחד. רוח מלמדת: כאב ' ' Wings of Pegasus (Black Fury Rank 3) ' ' By invoking their kinship with Pegasus, the Black Fury can sprout majestic wings, white and feathery like that of the Tribe Totem. System: ' ' זמן : פעולה דירוג: - כנגד: - עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: הדמות מצמיחה כנפיים ויכולה לעוף במהירות של עד 90 קמ"ש. מתנה זאת מחזיקה למשך שעתיים. בזמן שהדמות באוויר היא נמצאת במינוס שלוש לכל הדירוגים. על כל רמה של הדמות בכישרון התעופה מתקזזת נקודה אחת ממינוס זה עד שהוא מתאפס. רוח מלמדת: פגסוס ' ' Body Wrack (Black Fury Rank 4) ' ' The Garou can cause a target to suffer immense pain. The Fury needs only to to point to the target for this gift to be effective. This Gift is taught by a pain spirit. System: זמן : פעולה דירוג: כריזמה + רפואה כנגד: עמידות עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: הדמות מצביעה על קורבן אחד אשר נופל לרצפה ומתפתל מכאבים למשך שארית הסצינה. ' ' רוח מלמדת: כאב ' ' Motherly Guardian (Black Fury Rank 4) ' ' This Gift allows the Garou to "tag" an individual so that she can keep track of her target's health and welfare. The Garou gains a general sense of the individual's location at all times and can sense when the target is in trouble and needs assistence. The Gift lets the Garou know what kind of aid the target needs. The Garou must concentrate on her target in order to gain these insights. The effects of the Gift remain in place for a full cycle of the moon. System: The player spends a point of Gnosis and rolls Perception + Empathy versus the target's Willpower (if unwilling) to set the "tag" on the designated individual. Whenever she concentrates on that person, she receives information about the target's general state of health and present circumstances. When the character attempts to concentrate on the targetted individual, she performs all other actions at a +1 difficulty due to her preoccupation with her charge. ' ' זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: הבחנה + אמפטיה (תוקף) כנגד: יכולות הסתרה עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: הדמות מסמנת מטרה, למשך חודש שלם הדמות יכולה להתרכז על היצור המסומן ולדעת את מצבו. רוח מלמדת: אמהות ' ' Wasp Talons (Black Fury Rank 4) ' ' The Fury with this talent can fire her claws from her hand like darts. She is incapable of using calw attacks with that hand until her claws regenerate. This Gift is taught by a Wasp spirit. System: ' ' זמן : פעולה דירוג: זריזות + קרב מגע כנגד: הגנה פיזית עלות: -- השפעה: הדמות יורה את הטפרים שלה ויכולה לבצע התקפת טפרים לטווח של עד 40 מטר. הדמות עצמה מקבלת נקודת נזק פשוט אחת בלתי ספיגה מאובדן הטפרים ולא יכולה לבצע התקפות טפרים עם יד זאת עד שתרפא את הנזק. רוח מלמדת: דבור ' ' Arrow of Artemis (Black Fury Rank 5) ' ' To honor Luna in her aspect as Artemis, the huntress of the moon, the Black Furies strive to master the art of archery. This Gift is the ultimate expression of their skill. By invoking the huntress' name and freeing her mind of distractions, a Fury can invest a single arrow with the light of Luna - and celestial killing power. Virtually no force of Gaia can make her miss, and when the arrow strikes, it does so with the force of a thunderbolt. This Gift is taught only by powerful Lunes in direct service to Luna-the-Huntress. System: While he Fury is looking down the shaft of the drawn arrow (which glows with a faint silver light once "charged"), she can see through any illusion or darkness that might impair her sight; this includes vampiric Disciplines, Gifts and magick. The arrow inflicts ten levels of aggravated damage; those slain by the missile are immolated in a quick-burning silver fire that does not spread further than the corpse, and leaves only bones behind. However, this Gift must only be used in time of war - else Artemis becomes very displeased. If the Fury releases the arrow without a genuine living (or undead) target, or relaxes the bow and doesn't fire at all, the spent Gnosis point is permanently lost. Furies only invoke this Gift when they known they have a target that must be slain; using the illusion-dispelling abilities to "scan for invisible enemies" is highly disrespectful, and counts as abuse of the Gift. ' ' זמן : פעולה דירוג: הבחנה + קשתות כנגד: יכולת הסתרה \ הגנה פיזית עלות: 3 נוסיס השפעה: הדמות מעבירה תור שלם בכיוון החץ, בזמן זה היא יכולה לראות דרך כל אשליה או הסתרה של המטרה. בתור הבא היא תוקפת את המטרה עם +5 לפגיעה. החץ גורם נזק של כוח פלוס 7 רמות נזק מיוחד. רוח מלמדת: משרת חזק של ארטמיס ' ' Anger of the Goddess (Black Fury Rank 5) ' ' With the force of Gaia Herself, the Black Fury elder strikes down even the most powerful enemies. Few can withstand the righteous anger of Gaia unleashed. The power can take many forms: a lightning bolt from the heavens, an avalanche, or even a tornado. The wrath of the Goddess blindly ravages the innocent and guilty alike. An avatar of Gaia Herself is the only spirit that teaches this Gift. System: The player spends three Rage points to summon Gaia's wrath. The Storyteller determines what freak natural events follow, but the full force of the Goddess strikes the target (multiple lightning bolts, a tornado touching down at his feet, etc.). Unfortunately, the Gift affects everyone around the target as well, as the power of nature is indifferent to innocence. Taught by: An avatar of Gaia Book: Wild West Companion זמן : טקס קצר כנגד: -- עלות: 3 נקודות זעם השפעה: מכות טבע נוחתות על קורבן המתנה וכל מי שברדיוס קטן ממנו. רוח מלמדת: אווטר של גאיה דירוג: -- ' ' Gorgon's Gaze (Black Fury Rank 5) ' ' This hideous power of legend can turn living flesh into stone with but a gaze. Victims who make eye contact with the user of this Gift find themselves changed into statues where they stand. This Gift is a closely guarded secret, not to be shared with the other Tribes. Rumours persist that the elder Black Furies can make the effect permanent. Difficulty to find and even more dangerous to approach, the legendary Basilisk spirit can teach this Gift. System ' ' זמן : פעולה דירוג: הבחנה + הפחדה כנגד: עמידות עלות: -- השפעה: השפעה: כל מי שיוצר קשר עין (ונכשל בבדיקה) עם הדמות הופך לאבן למשך שארית הסצינה. רוח מלמדת: בסיליסק או מדוזה ' ' The Thousand Forms (Black Fury Rank 5) ' ' The Garou with this Gift may change herself into any animal between the sizes of a small bird and a bison. The Garou gains all the natural abilities of that animal (flight, poison bite, etc) She may not take the form of Wyrm-beasts (not that they would want to!), but she may take the form of mythical beasts with some extra effort. System: ' ' זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: תבונה + הבנת בעלי חיים כנגד: יונק = 7, לטאה \ ציפור = 10, יצור מיסטי = 15. עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: הדמות לובשת את צורתו של יצור אחר כולל כל יכולותיו הטבעיות. רוח מלמדת: משרת של גאיה ' ' Wyld Warp (Black Fury Rank 5) ' ' A desperate tactic at best, this gift summons a number of Wyld spirits. What they do when they arrive is wholly unpredictable. They may run or fly about, they may grant the Fury and her packmates temporary increases in Gnosis or Rage, or they might decide to destroy all Weaver tools in the area. Luckily the effects are usually beneficial to the Fury. This Gift is taught by a Wyldling. System: ' ' זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1 נוסיס , 1 זעם. השפעה: מזמן רוחות ווילד למקום, אלו עושות כרצונן אך לרוב עם תוצאות חיוביות לדמות. רוח מלמדת: משרתת של ווילד